El dilema
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Short fic. AH. Para Jasper, Bella había sido su ángel de la guarda, y siempre la consideró la mujer más especial de su vida. Sin embargo, cuando Alice queda a su cuidado, Jasper se enfrenta entonces a un gran dilema: hacer lo correcto o dejarse llevar por su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Meyer. La historia está basada en "Aquellos ojos verdes", aunque con algunas importantes variaciones.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Jasper Withlock jamás olvidaría aquella gélida noche de invierno, la noche en que su vida cambió para siempre. Ahí estaba él, un muchacho de apenas 16 años, a punto de morir luego de que los miembros de una pandilla callejera lo golpearan para quitarle el poco dinero que había podido reunir aquel día. Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre acumulándose en su boca, y poco a poco perdía las fuerzas incluso para temblar de frío; ya no sentía sus manos. Jasper sabía que moriría, y que a la mañana siguiente alguien lo encontraría muerto junto al basurero, y ya que no contaba con ninguna identificación entre sus escasas ropas, el periódico de Seattle solo lo mencionaría como uno más de las personas sin hogar que morían sin que a nadie le importara. Y así era, no habría nadie que lo extrañara: su madre había muerto dando a luz a su hermanita hacía seis años, la bebé murió luego de unas horas, y su padre había desaparecido dos años después. Desde entonces, Jasper se las había arreglado para sobrevivir en las calles de Seattle. Y lo había hecho bien, hasta ahora, que se había cruzado con las personas equivocadas en el barrio equivocado de la ciudad. Lo único que le alegraba es que pronto estaría de nuevo con su madre, a quien echaba tanto de menos.

Sin embargo, no sería así. Justo cuando Jasper estaba a punto de dejarse ir, sintió unas cálidas manos sobre su rostro y escuchó una dulce voz —bastante preocupada— pidiéndole que resistiera un poco más. Minutos después, envuelto en una abrigadora chaqueta, Jasper sintió cómo los paramédicos le daban los primeros auxilios. Y eso fue lo último que supo.

* * *

Dolor fue lo que lo despertó. Quejándose quedamente, Jasper poco a poco abrió los ojos, y se encontró en una habitación blanca, impoluta. Por la ventana, aunque con las cortinas cerradas, se percibía la luz del sol. Quiso reincorporarse, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que además de la intravenosa que tenía puesta en su mano, las escayolas que tenía en la otra mano y en una de sus piernas, además de vendajes por todo el cuerpo, una mano rodeaba la suya. Sorprendido, aunque algo desorientado, se fijó que la mano pertenecía a una joven. Esta era castaña, de piel muy blanca, y un poco mayor que él, quien dormitaba a su lado, en una silla, en una posición algo incómoda. Jasper se recostó de nuevo en la suave almohada, preguntándose quién sería esa joven, qué hacía ahí, y por qué no le soltaba la mano. Mientras se hacía de un poco más de fuerzas, trató de recordar lo más posible. De pronto los recuerdos acudieron a él. Él había estado a punto de morir, y alguien lo había salvado. Tal vez había sido ella, se dijo Jasper, quien lo había visto y había llamado al 911, pero no explicaba por qué seguía con él.

En eso, la joven despertó, y tras desperezarse, pareció reaccionar al ver a Jasper en la cama junto a ella. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa. Después de todo, extraña o no, le había salvado la vida.

—Hola —saludó ella, con voz algo ronca al acabar de despertarse—, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque puedes llamarme Bella. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele todo el cuerpo —respondió él, con voz débil—, pero estoy vivo y es lo que importa.

—Sí, es lo importante. Según dijeron los doctores, ha sido un milagro que salieras con vida. Al parecer, si la golpiza que te dieron no te hubiera matado, la hipotermia lo habría hecho. Me alegra haberte encontrado a tiempo —sonrió la joven, y se acercó a acariciarle el cabello a Jasper, quien se sonrojó ligeramente. Mientras lo atendían en Urgencias, poco habían podido hacer por limpiarle la sangre, por lo que su cabello rubio mostraba claros restos marrones de ésta.

—Gracias, Bella. Tal vez mi vida no valga mucho, pero aún así, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado.

—No ha sido nada, solo hice lo que cualquier persona habría hecho. A todo esto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? La enfermera no encontró ninguna identificación tuya…

—No tengo ninguna, de hecho —desvió la vista, algo apenado. Luego recordó que no había nada de qué apenarse, ya que él no tenía la culpa de ello—, pero mi nombre en Jasper Withlock.

—Mucho gusto, Jasper —Bella le apretó levemente la mano, gesto que Jasper agradeció con el alma.

Hacía años que nadie lo trataba de esa manera, tan amablemente, como si de verdad él fuese un ser humano, y no una escoria. La vida en la calle le había enseñado que las personas rehuían lo más posible a la gente como él, y nadie en sus cabales habría hecho lo que Bella: no solo salvarlo, sino permanecer a su lado. Este pensamiento hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta, y que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos, a pesar suyo. Bella interpretó eso como si lo hubiera lastimado, y tras disculparse, salió para llamar a la enfermera.

Unas horas después, luego de que la enfermera hubiera ajustado la dosis de analgésicos a Jasper, y le hubiera realizado las curaciones correspondientes, Bella regresó. Lucía más fresca que cuando se fue, y su cabello húmedo le indicó a Jasper que había tomado una ducha. En su mano traía un café, y sonrió cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él. En ese momento, Jasper era ayudado por otra enfermera a comer una gelatina sin sabor. Luego de que Bella le asegurara a la enfermera que ella podía quedarse con él y le prometiese que el paciente consumiría el resto de la gelatina, se quedaron solos.

En el minuto mismo que la enferma salió, Bella se deshizo de la gelatina, y sacó un par de paquetes de pudín de frutas, para alegría de Jasper, y se los dio para que comiera.

—Sé que no hay nada cómo la gelatina de hospital, Jasper —sonrió Bella—, pero creí que disfrutarías más algo que tuviera más sabor.

—Gracias, Bella.

—Ya, ya, basta de dar gracias. Sé lo que es estar sola en un hospital… —al decir esto, Bella calló, pero tras aclararse la voz, sonrió de nuevo a Jasper—. Y ahora bien, ¿qué te ocurrió anoche?

Jasper, entre cucharada y cucharada, le contó a Bella cómo esos pandilleros lo habían perseguido luego de que una pareja de ancianos le dieran una chaqueta y algo de dinero en lo que ellos denominaron "su parte de la ciudad." Además, cómo después de atraparlo, lo habían golpeado con piernas, puños y bates de béisbol, para despojarlo de todo lo de valor que tenía consigo. Luego, lo dejaron a su suerte en el callejón donde Bella lo había encontrado.

Bella, horrorizada, no pudo evitar limpiarse un par de lágrimas, e inconscientemente, tomar la mano de Jasper entre las suyas.

—Jasper, no puedo creer que haya gente así de mala. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en las calles?

—Cuatro años —dijo él, bajando la mirada —. Mi mamá murió hace seis años, y mi padre me abandonó dos años después. Desde entonces estoy solo —Jasper agregó esto último no buscando compasión o lástima, sino como la constatación de un hecho. Era la simple verdad.

—Ya no más, Jasper. Me tienes a mí, y en cuanto te recuperes, vendrás a vivir conmigo, ¿está bien?

—No —respondió el rubio de inmediato—. No podría. Ya has hecho suficiente por mí, Bella. Yo te debo la vida, no podría permitirme el deberte nada más.

—No seas tonto. Tú no me debes nada. Te vendrás a vivir conmigo, y fin de la discusión. No podría permitir que volvieras a las calles. No.

Jasper guardó silencio, y paseó la mirada por la habitación. ¿Por qué Bella era tan buena? Nadie podía ser así de bueno sin ninguna razón. Por mucho que Bella hubiera hecho por él hasta ese momento, las personas normales no aceptaban simplemente que un desconocido fuera a vivir con ellas.

— ¿Por qué eres tan buena, Bella?

Bella lo miró fijamente a los ojos. En ese momento, Jasper supo que jamás olvidaría esos ojos marrones, tan cálidos y abiertos, en los que él solo pudo ver bondad, aunque un dejo de tristeza. Antes de contestar, Bella sonrió levemente.

—Hace cinco años perdí a mi familia, Jasper. Mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermanito murieron durante un atraco a nuestro hogar. Yo estaba de compras con una amiga cuando esto ocurrió, y fui yo quien halló los cuerpos cuando llegué a casa. No llegué a tiempo, ya no había nada qué hacer. A los dieciséis años, me había quedado sola. Desde entonces, procuro ayudar a quien lo necesite. Pero tú… —suspiró—, tú me recuerdas a mi hermano. Siento que es como si el destino me hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad, y aunque no podría salvar a mis padres, al menos he podido salvarlo a él, en ti. Por eso, te pido que me dejes ayudarte, para que ninguno de los dos volvamos a estar solos.

Jasper no habló. No podía. El nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. Solo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza, cuando de pronto Bella se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó, cuidando de no lastimarlo.

* * *

Una semana después, Jasper dejó el hospital, y Bella lo llevó a su departamento, en el centro de Seattle. A pesar de estar sola, Bella tenía una buena vida. Sus padres eran bastante adinerados, y le habían dejado una cuantiosa herencia, la cual Bella, a pesar de su juventud, había podido invertir bien, por lo que independientemente de lo que hiciera en su vida, ella podría pasar el resto de ella sin preocupaciones económicas. Sin embargo, ella había sacado adelante sus estudios, y actualmente estudiaba Literatura Inglesa en la universidad. No tenía muchos amigos, y luego de que Jasper se mudase con ella, invertía gran parte de su tiempo libre en él. Y Jasper supo ganarse la confianza que Bella depositara en él.

Una vez que se hubo recuperado completamente, Jasper accedió a que Bella lo llevara de compras. Aunque renuente, Jasper aceptó que Bella pagara por un guardarropa completo, accesorios para su cuarto, y todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar a estudiar de nuevo. A Jasper le gustaba más que todo esa última parte. De niño siempre había sido muy estudioso, y para orgullo de su madre, sacaba las calificaciones más altas de su clase. Sin embargo, al verse en la calle, había dejado la escuela, por lo que cuando Bella le sugirió que reiniciara sus estudios, él aceptó más que contento.

Con ayuda de Bella y de un tutor contratado por ésta, Jasper pudo completar sus estudios en dos años, justo para que consiguiera entrar a la universidad a tiempo, donde eligió Historia como su carrera. Bella para ese entonces ya se había graduado, y a la par que hacía su maestría, trabajaba como editora en una de las revistas culturales más importantes del estado de Washington.

En el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, Jasper y Bella habían llegado a quererse como hermanos, tal y como ella siempre lo quiso. Y Jasper se comportaba como tal cuando Bella acudía al departamento con sus amigos y William Brandon, quien logró conquistarla con sus maneras de caballero y hombre de mundo. Jasper siempre estuvo receloso de él, y aunque hizo partícipe a Bella de sus inquietudes, ella se dejó llevar ciegamente por el encanto sureño de Brandon. Sin embargo, cuando éste desapareció y Bella se enteró tres semanas después que estaba embarazada, Jasper estuvo ahí para ella, jurando que algún día se vengaría de ese malnacido, y que sería el tío perfecto para el bebé que vendría. Los únicos que supieron la identidad de ese hombre fueron Jasper y Bella, y un par de amigas de ella, quienes prometieron jamás revelarlo a nadie. Era un error que Bella había cometido, y del cual quería olvidar su nombre. Lo único que conservaría sería su bebé, la cual pronto descubrió que sería una niña.

Por su parte, Jasper se dedicó de llenos sus estudios universitarios, ya que no queriendo abusar más de la bondad de Bella, logró conseguir una beca. Lo que Jasper jamás sabría, es que esa beca era de Bella, pero que debido al orgullo del muchacho, prefirió ocultar su identidad para que él la aceptara. Y como él pasaba gran parte de su tiempo estudiando, participando en actividades extra curriculares que se añadieran a su resumé, y ayudando a Bella con los preparativos de la bebé y a cuidar de ella una vez que nació, no le quedaba el tiempo suficiente para dedicarlo a las chicas.

—Jasper —le dijo Bella una noche en la que, mientras Jasper estudiaba para un examen final, ella le ayudaba a corregir un ensayo para esa misma clase, aprovechando que Alice, su bebé, se tomaba una siesta—, debes darte un respiro. Necesitar vivir y disfrutar plenamente tu experiencia universitaria.

—No tengo tiempo —replicó él, rindiéndose por el momento y decidiendo que un descanso no le vendría mal—. Estoy intentando acomodar mi horario para que el club de debate no interfiera con la sociedad de alumnos, ni con las clases extras de latín que estaré llevando el próximo semestre, además de las clases de la carrera. Y sin contar el tiempo que deseo pasar contigo y con Alice.

—Pues hazlo, cariño. Te amo con todo el corazón, pero necesitar incluir a otras personas en tu vida. Alice y yo siempre estaremos para ti, pero llegará el momento en el que necesitarás a otras personas, ¿y cómo las tendrás si no te das tiempo para ti?

—Yo… —suspiró Jasper, exhausto—. Lo pensaré, ¿está bien? Veré qué puedo hacer al respecto.

—Perfecto —sonrió ella, dándole el toque final al ensayo, y acariciándole el cabello a Jasper.

Y Jasper, fiel a su palabra, lo intentó. Así fue que consiguió hacerse amigo de una compañera suya del club de debate, llamada María Sharp, quien poco antes de graduarse, se convirtió en su novia.

Fue en la graduación de Jasper, cuando la vida de Bella cambió. Ahí conoció a Edward Cullen, uno de los profesores de Música de la universidad, de origen inglés. Un prodigio en el piano, había llegado a impartir clases justo cuando Bella se había graduado, de ahí que no se hubieran conocido antes. Jasper lo conocía de vista, y sabía por comentarios de sus compañeros que era un buen hombre, quien se había casado muy joven y su esposa había muerto apenas un año después. Así que cuando supo que había invitado a salir a Bella, su instinto le decía que Edward Cullen era alguien muy diferente a William Brandon.

Un año después, mientras Jasper daba clases de Historia en la preparatoria, hacía su maestría e iba poco a poco escribiendo el libro que tanto deseaba publicar, Bella dejó a Alice al cuidado de una niñera, y le pidió que salieran a cenar. "Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte, Jasper", le había dicho ella, y él de inmediato aceptó.

—Jasper, sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? Que todo este tiempo has sido como mi hermano, y que te quiero como tal —comenzó Bella, mientras Jasper terminaba su cena; ella apenas si la había probado.

—Sí, y yo también te quiero, Bella, por todo lo que has hecho conmigo, y más que nada, por regalarme la familia que tanto necesitaba —Jasper no estaba seguro de qué pasaba por la mente de Bella, pero podía sentir que tenía sentimientos confusos, lo que lo estaba poniendo nervioso también a él.

—Así es, somos una familia —asintió, y tomó un poco de agua, dándose valor—. Por lo tanto, quiero que seas el primero en saber que… Edward me ha pedido que me case con él.

Jasper ya se lo temía. Había visto qué tan serias eran las cosas entre Bella y el profesor de Música, y ya se había comenzado a preparar mentalmente para ese momento. Aun así, la noticia le llegó de golpe.

—¿Te vas a casar con Edward?

—Yo lo amo, Jasper… —le dijo ella, tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

—…y él te ama a ti, eso lo sé. ¿Lo harás?

—Le he dicho que sí.

Jasper bajó la vista. Estaba feliz por Bella, de verdad que sí, es solo que sabía que las cosas cambiarían, no para mal, pero cambiarían, y a él le asustaba ese cambio. El que Bella se casara con Edward equivalía a que la perdería, de alguna manera, y eso le dolía. "¿Así que estos son los celos de hermanos?", se preguntó.

—Está bien, Bella. Sé que serán felices juntos. Él te ama, y sé que será un buen esposo para ti y un buen padre para Alice —repuso finalmente, sonriendo.

Bella sonrió también, y lo tomó de la mano.

—Gracias, Jasper.

Los preparativos de la boda comenzaron, y tras la insistencia de María, Jasper logró que fuera la dama de honor de Bella, quien aceptó solo por su cariño por Jasper, ya que había algo en María que no le agradaba del todo, pero ya que su hermano era feliz con ella, Bella lo era por él. Una vez casados, Edward tuvo que regresar a Inglaterra, de donde era originario, debido a unos asuntos de su familia, por lo que poco después de su primer aniversario, la familia Cullen se mudó al Viejo Continente.

Antes de irse, sin embargo, Edward pidió hablar con Jasper a solas.

—Jasper, sé que debes odiarme por llevarme a tu familia de tu lado; si yo fuera tú, probablemente lo haría.

El aludido, sabiendo que la honestidad no era la mejor respuesta, solo alcanzó a hacer un gesto, dejando saber que no importaba.

—Sin embargo, Jasper —continuó Edward—, sé que Bella y Alice son muy importantes para ti, y quiero que me prometas que si algo llegase a pasarme, tú estarás ahí para ellas.

Jasper frunció el ceño, contrariado. —Por supuesto que así será, ¿pero por qué habría de ocurrirte algo?

Fue un instante, pero Jasper alcanzó a ver algo en la mirada de Edward antes de que este la fingiera. Había algo ahí, Jasper estaba seguro de ello.

—Uno nunca sabe, Jasper. Soy un profesor de música, y no hago daño a nadie. Pero el mundo es un caos, y solo quiero que me des tu palabra que nunca las abandonarás. Ambos sabemos lo que es perder a alguien que amas, quedarse solo —Edward sabía la historia de Jasper, y es una de las razones por las que admiraba al joven rubio—, y sé que lo harías aunque yo no te lo pidiera, pero aún así tenía que hacerlo. ¿Me das tu palabra?

—¿Amas a mi Bella y a Alice con todo tu corazón? —inquirió Jasper, todavía algo receloso de la petición de Edward.

—Con todo mi corazón, con mi vida entera… —respondió él, y en su mirada, Jasper vio que decía la verdad.

—Entonces cuenta conmigo, siempre.

Los Cullen se marcharon a Inglaterra, y Jasper se quedó en el apartamento de Bella, el cual ella se había asegurado de poner a nombre del rubio sin que éste se enterara. Jasper finalmente terminó su libro, una novela histórica situada en los tiempos de la Primera Guerra Mundial, y la cual se convirtió en un _best seller_, lo que lo motivó a seguir escribiendo. También logró terminar su maestría, y un par de años después, su doctorado. A pesar de amar dar clases en la preparatoria, ya había pasado ahí varios años, así que decidió intentarlo, y aplicó para ser profesor de Historia en la universidad, en la cual fue aceptado de inmediato.

Su vida profesional era un éxito. A veces se detenía a pensar en que si alguien le hubiera dicho que lograría todo ello antes de los treinta años, se hubiera reído. Él, quien había sido un niño de la calle, había llegado tan lejos gracias a la bondad de Bella Swan, quien más que su hermana, era más como su hada madrina, su ángel guardián.

Sin embargo, su vida personal era un asunto aparte. Todo ese tiempo continuó su relación con María, quien poco después de que Bella, Edward y Alice se mudaran a Europa, había insistido en irse a vivir con Jasper. Él aceptó, pero a medida que pasaba más tiempo con ella, se dio cuenta que no era la persona con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida. María, por su parte, decidía no verlo, y cuando Jasper por fin habló con ella para terminar su relación, no lo tomó muy bien.

—¡¿ES QUE ACASO TIENES A OTRA?! —le gritó, lanzándole un tacón que Jasper hábilmente logró esquivar.

—Tú bien sabes que no es así, María. No soy esa clase de hombre…

—¡PUES TAMPOCO PENSÉ QUE ERAS LA CLASE DE HOMBRE QUE LE ROMPE EL CORAZÓN A UNA MUJER DE SEMEJANTE MANERA!

—María, mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que sí te ame con todo el corazón…

—¡¿Acaso tú no lo hacías?! ¡¿Nunca me amaste?!

—María, te quiero, pero confundí la clase de amor que tengo por ti. Te amo como amiga, pero no de otra forma…

—¡¿AHORA RESULTA QUE ME HAS PUESTO EN LA FRIENDZONE?! —chilló María, ofendida, lanzándole ahora un libro a Jasper, aunque ahora sí le alcanzó a golpear en el hombro.

—María, por favor… Entiéndelo: podemos ser amigos, pero nada más —y dicho esto, Jasper salió del departamento, dispuesto a dar una caminata por la ciudad en lo que María recogía sus cosas.

—¡Lo que ocurre es que siempre la quisiste a ella, a Bella! —le gritó María por una de las ventanas, antes de comenzar a empacar sus cosas.

Jasper la escuchó, aunque fingió no hacerlo. María tenía razón, de alguna manera. Bella era la única figura femenina en su vida, además de su madre, a quien había admirado, a quien había querido. Inconscientemente, durante su tiempo con María, había esperado que llegase a parecerse a ella, y como nunca pasó, supo que no podía continuar con María. Las cosas no eran como su ahora exnovia las imaginaba, pero algo había de cierto: si alguna vez se casaba con una mujer, esta tendría que ser como Bella.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, y justo antes de que Jasper tomara sus vacaciones de la universidad, las cuales pensaba pasar en Inglaterra, visitando a su familia, sucedió lo que Edward temía que pasara: el enemigo atacó a su familia. Edward Cullen, quien sí era un prodigio de la música, trabajaba también para el departamento de inteligencia de Inglaterra, y después de una operación fallida, Edward fue asesinado y su familia fue puesta en un programa de protección a testigos tras ser dadas por muertas. Jasper, dado que legalmente no era hermano de Bella y apenas sí se relacionó con Edward Cullen —aunque Masen era su apellido real—, no necesitó la protección. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentó, no logró que le dieran información sobre el paradero de Bella y Alice. Era como si la tierra se las hubiese tragado. Lo único que logró del gobierno inglés fue la certeza de que estaban bien, y que, ya que Bella había "muerto", su testamento sería ejecutado, resultando él el heredero universal de sus bienes. También se le había informado, so pena de ser acusado de traición si revelaba alguno de los detalles, que si se lograba detener a los responsables de la muerte de Edward, Bella y su hija podrían ser enviadas a Estados Unidos de nueva cuenta.

Fueron días tristes para Jasper. De la noche a la mañana, se encontró solo de nuevo. Había perdido de nuevo a su familia, y aunque sabía que vivían, el consuelo no era suficiente: no podría estar con ellas y cumplir la promesa que le hiciera a Edward. Tampoco podía perdonar a Edward Cullen por lo que había hecho. No lo culpaba por enamorarse de Bella y de querer ser feliz con ella y Alice, sino de ponerlas en peligro. Si sabía que algo así podía pasar —"¡y vaya que lo sabía!", se decía Jasper—, ¿por qué decidió llevarlas consigo? Era algo que no entendía. ¿Había sido amor o puro egoísmo? Jamás lo sabría.

María, tras enterarse de la muerte de los Cullen (Jasper jamás le reveló la verdad acerca de Bella y Alice), buscó a Jasper, y tras disculparse por sus comentarios acerca de Bella —los cuales habían seguido tras terminar su relación—, le ofreció su amistad, sin segundas intenciones. Jasper, quien se sentía vacío, no pudo menos que aceptar las disculpas de María y reanudar su amistad.

Durante los ocho años que siguieron tras la muerte de Edward, y la desaparición de Bella y Alice, Jasper consiguió el puesto de decano de la facultad de Historia, a la vez que daba un par de clases. Se dedicaba más que nada a la investigación, y a escribir novelas históricas, las cuales siempre dedicaba a su querida amiga. En sus dedicatorias, intentaba ser lo más críptico posible, intentando hacerle saber a Bella, cuando ella leyera alguno de sus libros, que él seguía pensando en ella y en su hija.

Algunos de los libros de Jasper habían sido llevados a la pantalla grande, y María, quien había resultado una excelente actriz, siempre contaba con un papel en las películas. Su relación con Jasper, una amistad que había permanecido con los años, le había granjeado este beneficio, y a ella le resultaba provechoso. Los periódicos del corazón se empeñaban en emparejarlos, debido a la relación sentimental que habían tenido en el pasado, y ya que siempre que había un evento importante Jasper la llevaba como su acompañante, los rumores no cesaban. Jasper procuraba desmentirlos, pero eran tan frecuentes que se había dado por vencido. María, por otra parte, si bien nunca los confirmó, la sonrisa que mostraba al decir que no había nada entre ellos, no daba credibilidad a sus declaraciones.

Entonces, ocho años después de la desgracia, Jasper recibió una llamada.

—¿Jasper Withlock? —inquirió la voz de un hombre, con un marcado acento británico. Al escucharlo, el corazón de Jasper dio un vuelco. "¿Acaso podría volver a ver a su amiga y a su hija?", pensó, esperanzado.

—Él habla.

—Señor Withlock, mi nombre no es importante, pero llamo de la oficina de inteligencia británica. Tengo noticias oficiales acerca del caso que le interesa. Es la llamada que se le prometió que se le haría en caso de que hubiera avances qué informar.

—Entiendo. ¿Las podré ver?

—Debido a la sensible naturaleza del caso, esta información no se puede dar a conocer por teléfono. Un agente se reunirá en la cafetería cercana su edificio de departamentos dentro de quince minutos.

—De acuerdo —convino Jasper, antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

Estaba nervioso. Del tono de la anónima voz, no sabía qué esperar. ¿Estarían vivas? ¿Habían atrapado a los criminales? ¿Las podría ver? Llamó a María para cancelar su asistencia a la fiesta que había preparado en su casa, por motivo del estreno de su más reciente película.

—Pero Jasper… —le rogó ella—. ¿Qué se supone que haga sin ti?

—Divertirte, María. Lo pasarás bien. Nos vemos luego —repuso él, con un tono que hizo entender a María que no lograría convencerlo de lo contrario.

A la hora acordada, Jasper se encontraba en la cafetería, con un café americano frente a él, el cual no podía tomar. Apenas miró su reloj para comprobar que era hora de que el agente lo encontrara, cuando notó que alguien se acercó a su mesa, y se detuvo justo frente a él.

—¿Jasper Withlock? —lo llamó un hombre alto y moreno, con un ligero acento inglés, quien sin esperar confirmación alguna, estrechó su mano mientras tomaba asiento—. Soy el agente Caleb Gilmour.

El rubio, comprobando que era el agente que esperaba, asintió, nervioso. Por fin, luego de tantos años, sabría de Bella y Alice.

—Mucho gusto, agente Gilmour. ¿Qué noticias hay? —Jasper fue directo al grano; ya había esperado lo suficiente. No quería perder un minuto más.

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias, señor Withlock —el gesto del agente se puso serio; un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Jasper—. Lo primero. Hemos detenido a los responsables del asesinato del agente Cullen. Durante el operativo que se realizó, también se logró detener al resto de la organización, por lo que se ha eliminado cualquier futura amenaza de su parte.

Jasper suspiró aliviado. Ya habían detenido a los responsables, ya no había amenaza alguna contra Bella o Alice. Sin embargo…

—¿Y las malas noticias? —inquirió, con voz trémula; la sangre parecía hacerse cada vez más densa en sus venas.

El rostro del agente se oscureció aún más. —La mala noticia, señor Withlock, es que el operativo entró en marcha cuando supimos que —el agente leyó los nombres de un archivo que había sacado de su portafolios— Isabella y Alice Cullen habían sido descubiertas y fueron plagiadas por el grupo criminal. Durante la operación de rescate, ellos se pusieron nerviosos y actuaron demasiado rápido… —Los colores se fueron del rostro de Jasper—. Perdimos a Isabella. —Fue como si Jasper recibiera un puñetazo; el agente bajó la vista, dándole un poco de privacidad. El corazón se le detuvo, la sangre se le heló en las venas, y el nudo en la garganta casi le corta la respiración. "No puedo llorar, no puedo llorar," se decía, "no aún."

—Sin embargo, pudimos evitar que atacaran a la pequeña —prosiguió el agente—. Fue justo cuando los encontramos. Isabella la protegió hasta el final, impidiendo que la lastimaran. Alice fue rescatada ilesa, pero no se pudo hacer nada por Isabella.

¡Alice estaba viva! La carga se aligeró un poco sobre sus hombros, al saber que no todo estaba perdido. El nudo en su garganta se redujo un poco, y fue capaz de hablar.

—¿Puedo verla? —pidió Jasper, con la voz afectada. El agente, comprendiendo, sonrió.

—Por supuesto, señor Withlock. Aquí está.

Con una señal, imperceptible para Jasper, una mujer entró a la cafetería. Detrás de la mujer, venía una niña pequeña, cabizbaja. Él sabía que aunque pareciera una niña, no lo era. Era una jovencita de 14 años, que tenía la piel clara, casi albina, de su madre, y el cabello largo y ondulado, negro como la tinta, del que fuera el infeliz de su padre. Jasper no lo podía creer. Ahí estaba, frente a él, en carne y hueso, la niña a quien él hacía casi diez años que no abrazaba, la niña a quien pensaba que jamás volvería a ver, por mucho que lo desease.

Al acercarse a la mesa, ella alzó el rostro y Jasper se quedó aturdido. Frente a él estaban los ojos marrones que él tanto amaba, los ojos que jamás olvidaría.

—Alice —susurró. Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, un par de lágrimas escaparon a sus mejillas.

* * *

**Lo bueno: La Musa ha vuelto a mí, a días de volver a la escuela.**

**Lo malo: Ya no sé escribir como antes. Por favor, no me juzguen.**

**Este será un fic pequeño, si mucho cuatro capítulos, así que será rápido. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutando escribiéndolo.**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Meyer. La historia está basada en "Aquellos ojos verdes", aunque con algunas importantes variaciones.**

**Luego de un pequeño viaje familiar, aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Por sus reviews, me parece que les preocupa la diferencia de edad entre Alice y Jasper. Tan solo diré que la edad es un número, ¿no es así?**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

* * *

—Alice —susurró. Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, un par de lágrimas escaparon a sus mejillas.

—¿Jasper Withlock? —lo llamó ella, visiblemente emocionada—. ¡Eres tú!

Sin que los agentes se lo esperaran, Alice se acercó a Jasper y lo abrazó, sollozando. Jasper, quien al principio se sorprendió, en cuestión de segundos le devolvió el gesto, envolviéndola en sus brazos, y acariciándole el cabello. Fue entonces que el hueco en su pecho pareció desaparecer. Ya no dolía, al menos no tanto como antes. Jasper supo, mientras tenía a Alice en sus brazos, que ya podría volver a sonreír.

—Señor Withlock —lo llamó el agente al cabo de unos momentos; Jasper soltó a Alice, y ella y la agente tomaron asiento en la mesa—. El agente Cullen estableció, después de su matrimonio con Isabella Swan, que en caso de que le ocurriera algo a él o a su esposa, usted quedaría a cargo de la custodia de la señorita Alice Cullen.

—Por supuesto —asintió él, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Alice, quien seguía sollozando débilmente, y al advertir el gesto de Jasper, le sonrió—. A pesar de que Edward nunca mencionó su profesión alterna, me pidió que siempre estuviera ahí para Bella y Alice.

—Perfecto —asintió el agente—. En este caso, es necesario que firme algunos documentos —éste le extendió los documentos de los cuales había leído los nombres—, los cuales la agente Arant se encargará de explicarlos.

La agente, quien le sonrió empáticamente, procedió a explicarle que los documentos trataban básicamente que él aceptaba ser el tutor legal de Alice Mary Cullen, de 14 años de edad al momento, hasta que ella cumpliera 18 años. Asimismo, se comprometía a guardar la más absoluta discreción acerca de la operación cuyos detalles le habían sido revelados por el agente Gilmour. Tras examinarlos, Jasper procedió a firmarlos, y el agente los guardó de inmediato en su portafolio.

—¿Hay algo más por hacer, agentes? —preguntó el rubio, ansioso de terminar lo antes posible, para poder regresar a su departamento. Sentía que se asfixiaba en esa cafetería, y al ver a Alice, supo que ella se sentía de la misma manera.

—Esto sería todo, señor Withlock.

—¿Ya puedo irme con Jasper? —inquirió Alice, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su cardigan.

—Así es, cielo —le aseguró la agente Arant, acariciándole el cabello.

—Siendo así, agentes —dijo Jasper, poniéndose de pie, siendo imitado por los demás—, les agradezco por todo, por traer a Alice de vuelta.

—No hay de qué, señor Withlock. Lamentamos su pérdida, pero tenga nuestra palabra que nadie volverá a hacerle daño a su familia —le aseguró el agente Gilmour.

Tras estrechar la mano de los agentes, y que Alice abrazara por última vez a la agente Arant, Jasper y la pequeña salieron de la cafetería.

Alice solo llevaba consigo una mochila, en la que llevaba las escasas pertenencias que le habían sido proporcionadas por la agencia luego de su rescate. Jasper, notando esto, decidió que tenían que ir de compras, para adquirir artículos que ella necesitaría de inmediato; lo demás lo adquirían una vez que estuviera propiamente instalada en su departamento.

—No puedo creer que por fin te conozca, Jasper —la voz de Alice, la cual dejaba entrever un fino acento británico—. Mamá hablaba siempre de ti, y durante el tiempo que tuvimos que estar escondidas, el no poder comunicarse contigo para que supieras que estábamos bien era lo que más la entristecía.

Jasper sonrió, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Rodeó a la pequeña, quien le llegaba varios centímetros por debajo del hombro, con su brazo, y la estrechó contra su costado. —Siempre supe que vivían, Alice. Aunque nunca me dijeron dónde estaban. Por su seguridad, cualquier comunicación estaba fuera de discusión.

Alice, a su vez, se abrazó a Jasper. —De verdad me alegra estar aquí contigo. No quería estar sola. Perdí a mi papá, y luego a mi mamá. Tú eras la única otra persona en todo el mundo a quien conocía, por decirlo de alguna forma, pero temía que no hubiera espacio en tu vida para mí.

El rubio, tocado por las palabras de su protegida, detuvo la marcha, e hincándose frente a ella, le puso las manos en sus hombros y la miró fijamente. —Mientras yo viva, Alice, tú jamás estarás sola. Siempre me tendrás a mí, y en mi vida, siempre habrá espacio para ti. Desde hoy, tú eres mi familia, pequeña. ¿Entendido?

Alice asintió, y lo abrazó. —Una familia. Por siempre.

* * *

Luego de una tarde de compras, Alice y Jasper regresaron al apartamento con lo necesario para que Alice empezara la escuela al día siguiente. Para lo demás, ya le pediría a María que los acompañara el fin de semana. A pesar de lo mucho que quería a Alice y que quería lo mejor para ella, sabía que había cosas para las cuales necesitaba la ayuda y el consejo de una mujer.

Jasper instaló a Alice en el cuarto de Bella, la cual él no había casi cambiado desde que ella se casara con Edward. Lo único es que tenía unas cajas de cosas ahí, y tanto la habitación como el baño necesitaban una limpieza. Por eso, mientras Alice tomaba una ducha en el baño de su habitación, sacó las cajas que guardaba ahí, limpió un poco y cambió la ropa de cama. Hizo lo suficiente para que Alice pudiera dormir ahí esa noche, y ya al día siguiente llamaría a alguien para que hiciera una limpieza profunda del lugar.

Después se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena, consistente en unos sándwiches y té helado. Alice, ya más fresca y vistiendo una de las pijamas que habían comprado esa misma tarde, apareció justo cuando Jasper terminaba el té, así que lo ayudó a poner los platos y los vasos en la barra de la cocina, y tomaron asiento.

Tras comer unos bocados, Alice le entregó a Jasper un sobre blanco, algo maltratado, pero aún sellado.

—Mamá lo escribió en algún momento luego de que papá muriera y nos reubicaran —le explicó mientras Jasper lo examinaba—. Me pidió que siempre lo tuviese conmigo, y si algo le pasaba también a ella, te lo diera, que todo estaba ahí y que tú sabrías qué hacer.

Jasper asintió, y le apretó la mano, antes de soltarla y abrir el sobre, el cual solo tenía escrito en la parte posterior sus iniciales, _J.W._, en la fina caligrafía de Bella.

Dentro solo venía una hoja doblada en tres, y un par de fotografías. Alice, al igual que Jasper, estaba curiosa por saber de quiénes eran, quiénes aparecían ahí. Jasper tomó una de ellas y sonrió con dulzura antes de mostrársela a Alice. En ella se veía a una joven y muy agotada Bella, algo despeinada y vistiendo una bata de hospital, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Enseguida de ella se encontraba un Jasper también muy joven, con unas marcadas ojeras y el cabello revuelto y un poco más largo de cómo lo usaba actualmente, pero también sonriendo y vistiendo una sudadera de la universidad. En sus brazos tenía, envuelto en una manta de colores pastel, un pequeño bulto rosado, con una manita saliendo de la manta. Alice sonrió al reconocerse como esa bebé.

—Dios, no puedo creer que era tan pequeña... —comentó, tomando la foto de la mano de Jasper.

—Así es, desde bebé fuiste pequeña y adorable —repuso él, observando aún la foto, no dándose cuenta que Alice se había sonrosado levemente por sus palabras.

—Ese día tenía uno de mis exámenes finales —prosiguió él—, y mientras estudiaba, Bella empezó a tener las contracciones, así que fuimos al hospital. Quería quedarme con ella, pero me obligó que fuera a presentar mi examen, y me amenazó que no te daría a luz si no me iba y hacía lo mejor posible. Así que fui, y terminé el examen tan pronto como pude, y volví al hospital, donde tú estabas naciendo. Ya una vez que me dejaron entrar a ver a Bella, y la enfermera te llevó a la habitación, te tomé en brazos, y la enfermera nos tomó la fotografía.

Jasper le acarició el cabello a Alice antes de tomar la otra fotografía. En ella se veía a la familia Cullen, con una Alice de tres años, vestidos como turistas frente al Palacio de Buckingham. Al ver la fotografía, Alice sonrió tristemente.

—Esa fue una de las últimas fotos que nos tomamos juntos, los tres. Poco después de eso, papá se fue de viaje, y ya no volvió —le explicó, y a Jasper se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Se veían muy felices, los tres —comentó él. Bella sonreía, con sus grandes ojos chocolate, radiantes. Traía el cabello en una coleta alta, y una cámara colgando del cuello. Edward era casi como lo recordaba, con unos brillantes ojos esmeralda, y el cabello broncíneo despeinado, tal y como siempre lo usaba. Viéndolo así, le resultaba imposible odiarlo por lo que había hecho, si es que había alguna razón para ello. Alice, por su parte, sonreía a la cámara, con la boca manchada de helado de chocolate, y el cabello en dos coletas bajas. Eran la más viva imagen de la familia feliz.

—Lo éramos —coincidió Alice, y tomó la fotografía, para examinarla más detenidamente.

Jasper, por su parte, tomó la hoja y la leyó.

_"Querido J.,_

_Cuando leas esto, será porque yo ya no estoy. Lamento mucho dejarlos a ti y a A., pero sé que mi muerte significará que ustedes estarán a salvo. Por favor, no juzgues a E., ni le tengas rencor. Yo misma no lo supe hasta que nos instalamos en Londres, y si me enojé, fue más por su seguridad que por la mía. De verdad lo amé, y cuando supe que lo habían asesinado, sentí que moriría. Pero, tenía a A., y fue ella quien me dio las fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Ahora, sin embargo, no estoy, y A. solamente te tiene a ti. Por favor, cuida de mi niña. Sé el tío que estaba dispuesto a perder su examen final solo por verla nacer. Cuida de ella como si fuera tuya, porque ahora lo es. Quiérela tanto como yo siempre te quise, cariño. La dejo a tu cuidado, y sé que contigo estará bien._

_Siempre leí tus libros, y supe que tú aún pensabas en nosotras. Sin embargo, nunca supe si tú estabas bien, si tenías a alguien en tu vida. Espero que sea así. Tú mereces ser feliz, amar y ser amado. Espero que A. pase a ser una parte más de tu familia. Porque eso es lo que siempre fuimos, una familia. Gracias por haberme aceptado aquel día en el hospital, gracias por haberme aceptado en tu vida. No pude haber pedido un mejor hermano que tú, cielo. _

_Recibe un abrazo de mi parte, y dale uno a mi hija. Nos veremos otra vez algún día. Pero no demasiado pronto, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Con amor, _

_B.S."_

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla antes de que Jasper lo notara. Se la secó rápidamente, y cerró cuidadosamente la carta, poniéndola de nuevo en el sobre. Leer la carta le hizo sentir de nuevo el dolor de la ausencia de Bella. Ya no habría más palabras de su hermana, ya no la vería otra vez en esta vida. Bella Swan se había marchado, y lo único que le quedaba de ella, era esa pequeña que lo miraba expectante, con sus mismos ojos chocolate, esos ojos que para él representaban la esperanza y el calor de un hogar.

Recordó las últimas palabras de Bella, y se levantó de su asiento para abrazarla y darle un beso en la cabeza.

—Siento mucho la pérdida de tus padres, Alice. Pero nunca olvides que aquí estaré para ti.

—Gracias, Jasper —susurró ella, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, luego de un ligero desayuno, Jasper llevó a una emocionada Alice a la preparatoria cercana a su oficina. Quería que estuviera cerca de él, para que en caso de que ella lo necesitara, él estuviera pronto ahí.

Luego de discutir la situación de Alice con los directivos, explicándoles que sus documentos se habían perdido pero que el gobierno de ambos países se encargarían de enviar una copia lo antes posible, Alice recibió su horario, y se despidió de Jasper con un abrazo, antes de que la secretaria—quien había mirado a Jasper como un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol— la llevara a su clase.

—Qué tengas un buen día, pequeña.

—Tú también, Jasper.

* * *

El resto de la semana transcurrió rápidamente, y Alice estaba encantada con Rosalie Hale, la amiga que había hecho en la escuela, y que también era recién llegada a Seattle. El apartamento ya había sido limpiado, y el cuarto de Alice ya empezaba a tomar forma. Con algunas fotografías que Jasper conservaba, Alice se había encargado de decorar su habitación. También había puesto un par de fotografías nuevas en la de Jasper, siendo una de ellas una que se habían tomado ellos dos la tarde de su primer día de clases, cuando Jasper, tras recogerla, la había llevado a tomar un helado. En ella ambos sonreían a la cámara, Jasper abrazando a Alice y sin darse cuenta que ella le había puesto un poco de crema batida en la mejilla. Lucían felices.

Ese sábado, ya listos para ir de compras, iban camino de la casa de Rosalie, a quien Alice había invitado para que conociera a Jasper. Además, la madre de Rosalie había dicho que quería conocer a la nueva amiga de su hija. María los encontraría en el centro comercial.

—¡Alice! —la saludó al abrir la puerta una niña rubia de cabello largo, de la edad de Alice, aunque más alta, a quien Jasper identificó como Rosalie. Los dejó pasar, y llamó a su madre.

—Rosalie, este es Jasper, mi... —fue en ese entonces que Alice se dio cuenta que en realidad no sabía qué relación tenía con él. Podría presentarlo como su tío, pero eso habría sido extraño, ya que en realidad no había sido hermano de su mamá, pero aunque lo quería, el llamarlo así le hacía sentir como que mentía. Y sinceramente, no sabía el por qué de ese sentimiento. Era algo confuso.

—...tutor —completó Jasper, ante el titubeo de Alice. El también se sentía algo dudoso acerca de su parentesco con ella, pero mientras lo resolvía, determinó que tutor era una mejor explicación. No mentía, puesto que es lo que los documentos ponían.

—¿Tutor? —Inquirió una mujer sonriendo, quien se acercó a ellos vistiendo un delantal con huellas de harina—. Mucho gusto, señor Withlock, Alice. Soy Esme Hale, la madre de Rosalie. Pueden llamarme Esme.

—El gusto es nuestro —contestó Jasper por los dos—, e igualmente, puedes llamarme Jasper.

—¿Así que eres el tutor de la querida Alice? —repitió la pregunta la señora Hale, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Alice. Ella no conocía aún a la mamá de su amiga, pero de inmediato le agradó, ya que le recordaba demasiado a Bella. Tenía un aire maternal que la envolvía como un halo.

—Así es, Esme. Fui muy cercano a la madre de Alice, Bella, y ahora que ella ya no está, Alice ha quedado a mi cuidado.

—Eso es muy dulce de tu parte —lo alabó Esme. Jasper, de inmediato lo negó, sonriendo.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer. Tener a Alice conmigo alivia la pena de haber perdido a Bella. Además, desde que nació, Alice ha sido mi pequeña —sonrió él, y extendió el brazo para colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Alice, quien sonrió ampliamente. Esme los secundó.

—Lamento mucho la pérdida de tus padres, cielo —le dijo a Alice, quien supuso que Rosalie le había contado su historia a Esme, y luego se dirigió a Jasper—, y cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes contar con Carlisle, mi esposo, y conmigo.

—Gracias, Esme —asintió el rubio, y luego de que se despidieran de la amable mujer, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie partieron al centro comercial.

Ahí, en el punto acordado, los estaba esperando María.

La mujer, muy arreglada y muy guapa, con el cabello castaño oscuro peinado en un moño alto, le sonrió ampliamente a Jasper, pero sin embargo, su sonrisa se transformó en una de lástima una vez que vio a Alice. A Rosalie tan solo la miró.

—Hola María —la saludó Jasper, y esta aprovechó para besarlo en la mejilla, gesto que él devolvió no muy convencido—, ¿recuerdas a Alice, la hija de Bella? —Señaló a la morena, quien se obligó a poner una sonrisa—. Y ella es Rosalie Hale, su amiga de la preparatoria —la rubia solo asintió, no fingió siquiera una sonrisa—. Chicas, ella es María Sharp, una buena amiga de la universidad. Ahora es actriz y modelo.

María, quien rodó los ojos cuando Jasper mencionó la palabra "amiga", se acercó a las niñas y las abrazó efusivamente, un claro gesto para impresionar al rubio.

—Mucho gusto, lindas. Alice, cielo, pensamos que habían muerto. Cuando Jasper me dijo que estabas viva, fue una grata sorpresa... —la abrazó nuevamente—. Aún te recuerdo cuando eras bebé, y luego en la boda de tus papás, Edward y Bella. Bienvenida, linda.

—Gracias, María —repuso Alice, arreglándose el cabello que María le había despeinado—. Lamento no recordarte, pero era pequeña...

—Ya tendremos tiempo, cielo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes llamarme —le sonrió, antes de dedicar toda su atención de nuevo a Jasper.

Este carraspeó, notando la incomodidad de Alice. —Muy bien. Chicas, ¿por dónde empezamos?

María casi arrastró a las niñas a su tienda favorita, y las ayudó a escoger varias prendas de ropa, así como pares de zapatos. Jasper simplemente se sentó y revisó sus correos electrónicos mientras ellas se medían la ropa.

Alice, a pesar de la mala espina que le daba María, debía aceptar que tenía buen gusto, y aceptó varias de sus propuestas. Rosalie, al ver que su amiga aceptaba a la mujer, también la aceptó. Ella sabía que su amiga, aunque no fuera consciente de ello del todo, sentía una cierta atracción por Jasper, ya que justo era decir que era un hombre atractivo y trataba a su amiga como una princesa, pero era penoso ver cómo esta mujer parecía lanzársele a Jasper a cada oportunidad. Y de su amiga, y la actriz, Alice estaba en primer lugar.

Después de que escogieran las prendas que más les gustaron, se dirigieron a otras tres tiendas más. Jasper pronto se encontró cargando más bolsas de las que podía, y aprovechó que las chicas seguían escogiendo más ropa, para ir a llevar las bolsas a la camioneta.

Al salir de la cuarta tienda, Jasper notó a Alice cansada.

—Sugiero que se tomen una pausa de quemar tarjetas de crédito, y vayamos a comer —les dijo el rubio, y las dos niñas aceptaron gustosas; María simplemente los siguió.

Mientras comían comida china, la cual pidieron tanto Alice como Rosalie, María volvió a recordar de cuando Alice era una bebé.

—Es que recuerdo que eras pequeña, siempre lo has sido, pero eras la bebé más linda que he visto —comentó María, para disgusto de Alice, quien tenía que refrenarse para no arrojarle el vaso de té helado—. Y me encanta cómo usas el cabello largo. Antes lo usabas corto, lo recuerdo, pero creo que ahora te favorece más...

—En realidad creo que te hace ver más bajita, Alice —comentó Rosalie, tratando de no ofender a su amiga.

—Pero lo tienes tan hermoso, Alice... —repuso la mujer.

—Basta, basta. Creo que Alice se ve bien de cualquier forma —agregó Jasper, tratando de silenciar la discusión, lo cual agradeció Alice.

—Gracias, Jasper, pero en realidad creo que necesito cortarme las puntas —refirió ella, tomando un mechón de cabello y examinándolo—. De hecho, ¿podríamos Rosalie y yo adelantarnos al salón de belleza? Mientras María puede ir a la tienda...

—...donde te gusta comprar a ti tu ropa, Jasper —interrumpió María, ya que no quería que Alice mencionara el nombre de la tienda, la cual era para adultos, y no necesitaba que Jasper supiera que ella recurría al uso de ciertos juguetes. Se dio una bofetada mental por el desliz que había cometido al pensar en voz alta que quería visitarla pronto—. Después de cargar tantas bolsas de ropa, es justo que tú también te lleves algo.

Alice sonrió inocentemente; Rosalie solo ahogó una carcajada. —Así es, Jasper. Después de mi corte, los alcanzamos allá.

—Está bien —asintió el aludido, algo intrigado por la reacción de las tres mujeres, y las menores se marcharon.

—No me gusta esa tal María —le confesó Rosalie a su amiga de camino al salón—. Me parece demasiado presuntuosa.

—Opino lo mismo. Sin embargo, no puedo ser grosera con ella porque, según me contaba mamá, ella fue novia de Jasper en la universidad, y hasta fue la dama de honor de mamá en la boda...

—Pero tienes que dejar clara tu posición. Tiene buen gusto para las compras —admitió la rubia—, pero eso del cabello... Si te dejas, te va a convertir en una mini—María...

Alice se rió. —Ya me encargaré de ello. Tan cierto como que soy Alice Marie Cullen Swan que le daré una lección.

Mientras tanto, en la tienda, María le mostraba camisas a Jasper, intentando encontrar algo que el rubio aprobara. Una vez que se probó un par de ellas, María le dijo que se veía muy bien, y fueron a buscar una chaqueta.

—Jasper —lo llamó ella, y al mirarla, vio que se mordía el labio, como hacía siempre que se sentía insegura acerca de algo—, he querido preguntarte algo desde que llegaste con las niñas, pero no me atrevía...

—María, por favor, somos amigos —se rió él, y le pasó el brazo por los hombros—. Puedes confiar en mí y preguntarme lo que sea.

La mujer lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y luego suspiró.

—Jasper, ¿eres tú el verdadero padre de Alice?

Al escuchar la pregunta de María, Jasper se quedó congelado en su sitio. Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando un chillido de su amiga lo asustó.

—¡Alice! ¡¿Pero qué te has hecho?!

* * *

**Ahora me dedicaré a preparar mis cosas, ya que regreso a la universidad, lo que significa decir adiós a mi familia por unos meses. Así que sus buenos deseos serán más que bien recibidos.**

**Saludos, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
